Thanks To That Party
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Collab with bluecinderella4  At the party at Kenan Thompson's house, many things happened, but one thing wasn't noted and it lead to good things in the future. TrinaXOC Rated T


_**ADH- Hey, haven't done a fanfic in a long time, so here it is, this is a collab between me and bluecinderella4. So you know, haven't done one in a long time, excuse me if it sucks or some points are OOC. Enjoy.**_

_Leave it all to Shine _was the last notes of the song, the two groups of people singing in a massive karaoke jam, singing what seemed to be two songs in one, it was epic, awesome and, in the case of Kenan Thompson appearing out of nowhere to sing part of the songs, random. But everyone at the gigantic party cheered in response after the song ended.

The Deejay clapped his hands, smiling with mic in hand. "Give it up for them people!" He said to which the crowded clapped for the two groups as they handed the mics back to him. "All right, karaoke is still open for anyone who wants a go at it..." He grinned before giving a frown and pointing at Robbie and Rex, "…but not you two."

Everyone ohh'ed at the two who simply waved it off as the Deejay got his smile back up. "So, who's next to go up?" He asked before multiple people raising their hands up ready to sing, he looked around before seeing one hand. "You, the one wearing the spiked wristband, you're up."

Said person with the spiked wristband grinned and got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the stage, the chains hanging from his shorts dangling. He walked by one of the girls who just sang, a half-Latin girl who was talking to her sister and was around his age, bumping into her softly by mistake. "What the?" Trina said, turning to him, about to mouth him off, but he looked and tipped his black cowboy hat at her.

"Sorry miss, my bad," was all he said to her in a tone that was a mixture of a southern accent and a bit of New Yorker.

She nodded back, smiling. "Nah, it's okay."

He smiled and walked up to the stage as she watched, he certainly didn't seem like the polite type to Trina. Maybe it was due to the fact he looked like he'd beat up Robbie if the poor boy ventured into a Mastodon concert, or whatever them metal bands were called, she never listened to them (they were not her bubble gum pop style). She just noticed the name off his shirt.

Everyone watched as the guy grabbed his mic from the Deejay. "Hey man, tell everyone your name." He said, pointing to the crowd to which the teen shrugged and did so.

"All right; people at this joint, my name is Zakk Blythe: Ass kicker, chill dude, rocker and gentleman to all the cute chicks in the audience." He said into his mic, pointing at the crowd before moving his hand slightly towards Trina's direction, giving a wink to which she gave a half smile and waved back.

He grinned and checked out what the deejay had to choose for music, but kinda frowned. "No offense man, songs kinda suck." He said to which the Deejay shrugged, smirking. So Zakk quickly checked the internet on the laptop, checked out the first viral video site that came to mind, checked out a video and smiled at the Deejay. "Play this man."

Everyone was curious as the Deejay got the song ready, some were impatient. "Sing already!" One girl's deadpan voice yelled out.

Zakk looked over to her and pointed her out. "Girl with the blue green streaks in her hair in crowd; shut the hell up." Even more ohh's were heard.

Trina laughed a bit, looking at her. "Got you good Tori's friend."

"Shut it Vega," Jade remarked before kissing Beck as Trina looked back at the stage where Zakk got ready to sing.

"Okay, here's Pantera's _Revoution Is My Name_ people, hope you enjoy it, if not, go fall in a well and die." He said before pointing at the Deejay who played the song off the laptop, the instrumental version of the song playing for a while as Zakk head banged to the music, some people liking it a bit as he started to sing the lyrics.

_68' I was into the world, born  
>And the seventies were a breath after the war<br>Life was confusing because of my age  
>Should my eyes open for tomorrows gains<em>

_I can't help the way I am_  
><em>There's no trust and there's no end<em>  
><em>What is my name<em>

_It will never change_  
><em>So here it stays<em>  
><em>Forever is my name<em>

Zakk head banged to the bridge of the song, now people were liking his rough growlish voice, including Trina who actually enjoyed him singing, deciding to get a little closer to the stage as Zakk got back to singing.

_From now on I can't look the other way  
>But keep in mind, and listen to what I say<br>Take under wing all the ones who are lost  
>And build up around them an infinite wall<em>

_Don't you know just who I am_  
><em>Take the hand of the wisdoms friend<em>  
><em>What is my name<em>

_It's time to change_  
><em>It can't stay the same<em>  
><em>Revolution is my name<em>

_It will never change_  
><em>So here it stays<em>  
><em>Forever is my name<em>

Now the solo of the song played, Zakk giving hi-fives the people in the crowd as it went one, he then took his hat off and seen Trina before throwing it at her, smirking before banging his head more, his black scruffy long hair going all around as he sang.

_What is my name…  
>What is my name…<br>What is my name…  
>What is my name…<br>Forever_

_What is my name…_  
><em>What is my name…<em>  
><em>What is my name…<em>  
><em>What is my name…<em>  
><em>Revolution<em>

_It's time to change_  
><em>It can't stay the same<em>  
><em>Revolution is my name<em>

_It will never change_  
><em>So here it stays<em>  
><em>Forever is my name<em>

The crowd cheered as he finished and he nodded, handing the mic back to the deejay who said he did a good job. As he got off stage, he decided to go over to the drinks area and get a Peppy-Cola, needing a drink.

Trina, seeing where Zakk went, smirked and put on his hat before going to walk up to him. Soon she was near him as he was drinking his drink "Hey there, you did good up there."

Zakk, hearing her voice, turns her way and smiles at her. "Thanks, just a bit of metal, to clear up the whole sing-off deal that went on. You know, the stupid pop crap."

"Um, I was a part of that stupid pop crap singing," she reminded with slight harshness.

"No kidding…" He said, sipping his drink "And that's my hat you're wearing." He noted, pointing at the hat as she gives it back and he puts it on.

Trina nods her head, smirking and waving her hand through her hair. "But yeah, I was the hottest and best girl singing up there, obviously." He laughed a bit at her bit of self-loving.

"Don't know, that red haired chick got herself a nice ass," Zakk notes, sipping his drink more before noticing the glare he was getting from Trina. "It was a joke." He said with a small smile to save face to which she giggled along with it. "So, what might your name be sweetheart?

Trina smiles, shaking his hand. "Name's Trina Vega, call me Trina."

"Nice to meet you," he says, grabbing her hand softly and kissing the top of it. "Sure you know who I am already." He lets go of her hand, taking off his hat and doing a bow.

Trina blushed a wee bit, smiling "Yes I do you handsome gentleman to all the cute chicks in the audience." Flirting with him a bit

Zakk laughs, scratching his forehead a bit. "Oh, wouldn't say I'm a gentleman to all the girls, some of them Northridge chicks can be bitches, but that's all." Amidst his small smile, there was a hint of blushing. "Love your dress, looks good on ya."

Trina smiled, doing a small pose. "Thanks Zakk, know it does"

Zakk smiles back, finding her cute and sweet. "Damn skippy. So, take it a pretty gal like you likes to party?"

"Yeah I love to party!" She says, holding his hand. "You dance?"

Zakk blushes once more, shaking his head. "You don't wanna dance with someone who sucks at dancing. I dance like a diseased elephant, I've got two left feet, and I'm rambling on ain't I?" He finishes to which Trina laughs at how embarrassed he is.

"Yeah you are," she says before taking his other hand. "Just follow my lead." Trina dragged him to the dance floor as some girl sang a slow song. Trina took the lead and led Zakk along as they held each other in their arms. "Wow, you weren't kidding," she laughed a bit as Zakk did some missteps with his dancing.

"Told ya'." Zakk blushed more, but then Trina looks into his eyes as did her to him.

"We'd have to work on that." She smiles, she was right as after a bit, Zakk's dancing had gotten better and both were dancing better. After a while, Trina laid her head onto Zakk's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm having a fun time Zakk."

Hearing that, Zakk smiled, whispering back into her eyes. "Having a great time too Trina."

Both kept dancing with each other, even after the song changed to a fast one, still in their slow dance. Later on, both decided to sneak out to one of the rooms not occupied by anyone, just so they can be alone.

Zakk flowed his hand through her hair, smiling. "Man, you are something Trina."

Trina smiled back, blushing and giggling a bit. "So are you Zakk. And your dancing's improving too…but that's probably because I'm teaching you and I'm the best teacher. I'm the best at everything I do and-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. "I like you, I really do, but you talk too much."

"You like me, huh?"

"Yeah, and I usually don't go for that 'love at first sight' bull in those stupid storybooks."

"What's wrong with love at first sight?"

"It's bull," he noticed the expression on her face and sighed, "But I do believe in attraction at first sight."

"Well, I am attractive."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Well!"

"No, that's kind of a turn on."

"My selfishness turns you on?"

He kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion and surprise that she had to pull away to catch her breath. "That answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does." She said, taking off his hat before both went back to kissing and the next thing the two of them knew, they were on top of the bed.

"Wait," she pulled away again, "are we about to…you know?"

Zakk looked at the way they were on the bed. "I think so."

"I have no objections," she went back to kissing him, as they kept going, she lead his hand to the zipper on the back of her dress, ready to unzipper it…

… until there was a knock on the door. "Trina, are you in there?" it was her sister Tori. "Mom texted me about our curfew telling us to get home."

Trina pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Crap, I gotta get home!" As she ran to the door, she looked back at Zakk. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows, maybe?"

"Yes or no, Zakk?"

"I honestly don't know…" he noticed her sullen expression and sighed, "…but I hope we will."

With a smile, she ran back to him and kissed him before bolting out the door, Zakk smiled, getting his hat back on and heading back to the party.


End file.
